A typical media client operates to receive an analog or digital media stream representing media content such as video and/or audio content and to output the media content and/or forward the stream for presentation of the content on a user interface such as a display screen and/or an audio speaker. Examples of such clients include televisions, computer monitors, projection systems, loudspeakers, headphones, set top boxes (e.g. cable or satellite TV receivers), digital video recorders, radios, personal computers, mobile communication devices, gaming consoles, streaming media players, and the like.
By way of example, the media client could be a television, which could receive a media stream (e.g., an over the air broadcast stream, a media stream output from a set top box, a media stream played from a digital storage medium, an Internet stream, or another such stream) and could present the media content of that stream to a user. As another example, the media client could be a set top box, which could receive a broadcast stream from a multi-channel video program distributor and could output the media content of that stream via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable or other interface to a television and/or audio/video receiver for playout. As still another example, the media client could be a digital video or audio recorder, which could likewise receive a broadcast stream but could store the stream for later playout. And as yet another example the media client could be a loudspeaker or headphones, which could receive an audio stream from a radio, computer, or other receiver or audio storage device and could present the audio content of that stream to a user. Numerous other examples are possible as well.